The present invention relates to an antenna mounting device. More particularly, the invention relates to an antenna mounting device for mounting a radio antenna, especially the antenna of a citizen's band radio, on an automotive vehicle, especially a pickup truck.
Objects of the invention are to provide an antenna mounting device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience on an automotive vehicle, and especially a pickup truck, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to store the antenna in a storage position in which it is out of sight to people out of the vehicle, and is therefore relatively safe from theft or vandalism.